


The Revival

by Etherealz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gonna be a relationship later on, Reader Is Not Frisk, Suicide, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherealz/pseuds/Etherealz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought it was going to end, but everything is just beginning. Besides, no one was expecting another human to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter involves suicide. If that bothers you, DO NOT READ.

Death. Dying. Darkness. And all the other fun thoughts you've become used to by now.

But today was going to be different. Today, you were done. You'd written your notes and set up your belongings. All that was left to do was to set out for the hike. 

The hike itself didn't seem to take too long. You were so consumed in your thoughts, it almost surprised you when you reached the peak of Mt. Ebott. You'd heard stories of this place, but seeing it in person was something else. From the outside, it looked like the stereotypical cave entrance you'd see in a movie. Once you stepped inside, the daylight seemed to dissipate and the air became deathly still. 

The cave itself actually wasn't that big. You only had to take a few steps before you reached the edge of the cave's floor. At the edge of your feet, was the pit that so many had talked about. It was a bit strange. Ever since you were a kid, you'd heard about the horrible things that had happened here. You never imagined that you would've sought it out. 

You squinted, trying to make out the depth of the pit. Although it was hard to see with the lack of light, you could tell that there was a great distance between you and the bottom of the pit. Perfect. 

Before proceeding, you took a moment to breathe. Why not kill some time? It's not like you're in a rush, right? You decide to sit down for a moment and reflect on everything. After a while of enjoying the cave's solitude, you stand up and remind yourself why you're here. "There's no going back," you whisper to yourself. Slowly, you walk towards the edge of the pit. Looking down, you try not to imagine how painful your collision with the ground will be. A few desperate sobs escape your chest as you try to stay calm. Regaining your composure, you turn around. You look once again into the little bit of sunlight that enters the cave. With what seems like all of your strength, you're able to lift your arms. Your body has never felt so heavy before. Millions of thoughts race through your head as you try to make sense of the situation. Once again, you begin sobbing. Somehow, you manage to get ahold of yourself. You take a few more breaths before making the next move. 

Looking around the cave for a final time, you remember how tired you are. You remind yourself that this is all that's left for you. With one last breath, you shut your eyes and let your body go limp. Time seems to freeze as you fall backwards into the abyss. 

When your body hits the ground, you lose consciousness instantly. However, you're not dead. Little did you know, a bed of golden flowers managed to save your life.


	2. The Beginning

"Fuck," you grumbled upon regaining consciousness. 

When you fully came to your senses, you found that you were lying face-down on a bed of beautiful golden flowers. Which was a bit strange when you thought about it, because you had fallen backwards. But at the moment, it was the least of your worries. 

You tried to lift your body up to better examine the flowers beneath you, but as soon as you put weight on your arms, you were stopped by a sharp pain that forced you back to the ground. It was at this moment you realized everything hurt. You had broken bones before as a child, but nothing compared to this. It seemed as if every muscle in your body was screaming out in agony. You wondered if you would even be able to stand up. Suddenly, you remembered your situation. 

"I'm still here," you whispered to yourself.

At first, you only felt disbelief. The fall was at least 4 stories high, how were you still alive? You searched your brain for an answer, but found none. It didn't make sense; you should be dead. Did this mean that the other people who had fallen down here may still be alive? Before you could ask yourself any more questions, another, more sinister thought crept into your mind. You were still here. Your attempt had failed. 

For the moment, your breathing ceased. So many emotions surfaced inside you that it left you physically stunned. Eventually, your silence was broken with heavy sobs and devastation. It felt like a train had hit you. Not only did your attempt fail, but you were at the very bottom of Mt. Ebott all by yourself.

Out of nowhere, you heard a condescending voice, "Hey buddy, if you're looking for the other human, they went that way." 

You tilted your head and saw a little white flower with a smug expression on its face. You blinked a couple times to make sure you were actually seeing this. Did that flower really talk? You scratched your head, "Nevermind, I think I'm dead after all." 

Something seemed to switch in the flower's eyes; almost as if it saw a new opportunity. Its demeanor turned to something much more disturbing and intimidating. It lowered its voice, "Nah, you're still alive. But by the time this is all over, you're gonna wish you were." The flower paused for a moment to see your reaction. When you didn't react, it let out a maniacal laugh to emphasize its point. 

Although you were a little freaked out, you were too heartbroken to care. All you wanted was to be left alone. Your day was shitty enough as is, the last thing you needed was some smart-aleck flower trying to threaten you. You debated on not responding, but figured that the flower would keep pestering you if you didn't set it in its place.

"Hey. Listen, buddy," you repeated, mimicking the flower's tone of voice perfectly, "I already wish I was dead, okay? Why do you think I jumped?" You ignored the pain in your body and forced yourself to sit upright. "Anyways, I don't have the time for this. Why don't you buzz off? I have to figure out what I'm going to do next."

The flower laughed again, slowly becoming more excited, "I've seen your kind before. Let me guess, you're empty inside?"

You didn't respond.

The flower smiled and leaned closer, "And you just want someone to help, right? You just want someone to care?"

You turned away from the flower.

Its voice was almost a whisper now, "Well take it from me, you can cry all you want here, but nobody will come." 

The last words seemed to linger with you for a moment. You'd been through so much already, and this bastard had the nerve to tell you that it's never going to get better. Your hands clenched into fists as your breathing quickened. Your jaw clenched and your lip began to quiver. As your emotions became more obvious, you realized that the flower was smiling at your pain. Deep down, you could feel something stirring. You didn't need this. You were used to being stepped on in the human world, but why should you put up with that here? And with that thought, you snapped. Before you even realized what you were doing, you leaped towards the flower in fury. Your hand locked around its stem as the look of insanity came across your face. When the flower met your gaze, its menacing expression seemed to be replaced with fear. You tried screaming at the flower, but you were so distressed that your words just came out as incoherent stammering. Your hands shook as you tightened your grip on the flower. Just as you were about to rip its stem out of the ground, you heard a voice from across the room.

"Goodness! My child, are you okay?" 

You turned around, trembling. A couple feet away from you, was a goat-like creature wearing a purple robe. Upon seeing your condition, she rushed towards you. 

"Can you stand up?" She asked.

Using what seemed like all of your strength, you were able to pull your legs out from under you. You tried to take a step forward, but stumbled. Fortunately, the lady caught you before you hit the ground. She wrapped her arm around you to keep you from falling again. Surprised by her kindness, you began to sob.

Giving you a moment to calm down, she reassured you, "Do not worry, my child. My house is not far from here. We will nurse you back to health and you will be safe."

When you continued to cry, she added on with great sympathy, "I can tell something awful has happened to you. But I promise, as long as I am here, nothing will hurt you." 

After a few more moments, you were able to get a grip on your emotions. You agreed to go with the lady because you felt it was the best option and you had virtually nothing to lose. With her arm keeping you from losing your balance, you were able to figure out how to limp. Together, you walked towards the end of the room. As you reached the exit of the room, you glanced over your shoulder.

The flower was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super fun to write! Please let me know what you guys think in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit dark, but I felt like writing. I'm thinking all of my chapters might be short, but quality over quantity, right? I'll try to add onto this soon. All feedback is appreciated!


End file.
